familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haskell County, Kansas
Haskell County (county code HS) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 4,256. Its county seat and most populous city is Sublette. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Haskell County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. History John M. Barry, Distinguished Visiting Scholar, the Center for Bioenvironmental Research of Tulane and Xavier Universities, New Orleans, Louisiana, concluded that Haskell County was the location of the first outbreak of the Spanish flu of 1918, which killed between 21 and 100 million people.Barry, John. The site of origin of the 1918 influenza pandemic and its public health implications, Journal of Translational Medicine, 2:3. Accessed 2007-08-26. The same point is made in his critically acclaimed book The Great Influenza; The Story of the Deadliest Pandemic in History. Dr. Loring Miner, a tough and intelligent Haskell County doctor, warned the editors of Public Health Reports of the U.S. Public Health Service about the new and more deadly variant of the virus. It produced the common influenza symptoms with a new intensity: "violent headache and body aches, high fever, non-productive cough. . . . This was violent, rapid in its progress through the body, and sometimes lethal. This influenza killed. Soon dozens of patients—the strongest, the healthiest, the most robust people in the county—were being struck down as suddenly as if they had been shot." John M. Barry, The Great Influenza; The Story of the Deadliest Pandemic in History (New York: Penguin Books, c2004, 2005) p. 93. Barry writes that "In the first six months of 1918, Miner's warning of 'influenza of a severe type' was the only reference in that journal to influenza anywhere in the world.John M. Barry, The Great Influenza; The Story of the Deadliest Pandemic in History (New York: Penguin Books, c2004, 2005) pp. 94-95. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.94%) is land and (or 0.06%) is water. Adjacent counties * Finney County (north) * Gray County (east) * Meade County (southeast) * Seward County (south) * Stevens County (southwest) * Grant County (west) * Kearny County (northwest) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 4,307 people, 1,481 households, and 1,153 families residing in the county. The population density was 8 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 1,639 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.07% White, 0.63% Asian, 0.58% Native American, 0.19% Black or African American, 11.45% from other races, and 2.09% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 23.57% of the population. There were 1,481 households out of which 43.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.40% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.10% were non-families. 20.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.88 and the average family size was 3.35. In the county the population was spread out with 32.90% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 103.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,634, and the median income for a family was $43,354. Males had a median income of $31,296 versus $22,857 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,349. About 8.00% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 9.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Sublette, 1,592 (county seat) * Satanta, 1,196 Townships Haskell County is divided into three townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Haskell || 30625 || || 1,971 || 4 (10) || 498 (192) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Lockport || 41675 || || 522 || 1 (3) || 498 (192) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Haskell County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Sublette USD 374 * Satanta USD 507 See also * High Plains (United States) * Great Plains References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Haskell County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Haskell County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Haskell County, Kansas Category:Established in 1887